It's a bit weird but
by TheBoglies
Summary: What if.... (I know, I know) but what if Archie had been living at home when Molly took Lexie in as a teenager and she was like brought up with him.


It's a bit weird but… 

****

**Idea: By Snowwhite**

****

What if.... (I know, I know) but what if Archie had been living at home when Molly took Lexie in as a teenager and she was like brought up with him.

**Carried on by: **Snowwhite; Tchergrl; Sammi; Janey; Carrie-Anne; Ashleigh and Mystery guest?

Started: April 20th … finished: June 21st

It's a bit weird but… 

Molly took one look at the young girl standing in front of her. She only had one tartan bag to her name. What was her name?  
" I'm Lexie," she said, as means to introduction  
" come in dear" Molly announced "" you must be hungry"  
" I don't want to intrude..."  
" No nonsense dear, come on." molly ordered, taking the bag from her and leading her into the kitchen  
" mother..." A young man walked out looking through a pile of envelopes.  
He stopped as he saw they had a visitor.  
A young girl of about 18yrs stood in front of him, she had long brown hair and startling blue eyes.  
" Uh...." He found his mouth didn't quite work properly " Hello"  
Lexie smiled

'What was that noise?' Archie thought. He could have sworn he heard violins playing somewhere.  
  
The young girl smiled at him, and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Hello," was all she said, but... there were those damn violins again.  
  
And why was she suddenly glowing?

"Lexie...this is my son Archie" Molly smiled introducing them both  
  
"Hello" Lexie went forward to shake Archie's hand, but Archie still hadn't said anything.   
  
Molly went up to him and took the post out of his hand; he suddenly shook from his daydream and looked at his mother then to Lexie again.   
  
"Oh sorry..." Archie said smiling and stepping forward to greet this mysterious girl ****

****

" So will you be staying with us for a while?" He asked,  
" um I don't know." Lexie replied, glancing at Molly. She'd only just walked in off the streets into this huge castle, why would anyone just take her in.  
" I just arrived"  
" Oh okay." Archie smiled " well, hopefully ill see you later"  
Molly smiled knowingly and took Lexie by the arm  
" Come on dear, lets get some food into you or you'll waste away"

Lexie laughed, she liked Molly, she liked it here and she particular liked this young man...

"Mummy?" Lizzie's voice came down the corridor to the kitchen.  
  
"In here Lizzie dear" Molly shouted back  
  
"Mummy...I was just wondering...Oh hello" Lizzie said noticing the teenager stood before her.  
  
"Hello" Lexie said back...at this rate she was meeting new people by the minute...she wondered how many children Molly had, how many people lived here? Did she have a husband here still? Thoughts entered Lexie's head

" I'm Lizzie" she introduced  
" Lexie" Lexie answered again  
Lizzie smiled, she liked the look of this girl- she looked like fun  
" Bout time we had another woman in this household. Are you staying long"  
" well, I can't. I mean I can't just walk in...." Lexie stumbled  
" Do you have a place to stay right now?" Molly asked  
" Well no"  
" Family?"  
" No, not really"  
" Well that's settled then. You can stay here as long as you like."  
" But" Lexie was still in shock " But, I can't pay my way"  
" Can you cook?"  
" Kind of...." Lexie murmured  
" Wall then what about that. We were just looking for a new cook & housekeeper.... board would be included" Molly looked at Lizzie and winked  
" I, I guess so. Lexie answered with a laugh

Lizzie linked Lexie's arm   
"Right then Lex... I'll show ya to a room" Lizzie answered as they walked out the door of the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie and Lexie walked up the stairs laughing and giggling. Archie came in the door as he heard this unfamiliar sound of girls laughing in the house. He smiled and laughed to himself as he saw them go and continued on his way.

Someone else heard the girlish giggling as well.  
  
"Good Lord, what's all that racket?" Hector bellowed, exiting from his drawing room and glancing up the stairs. "Lizzie?" he yelled.  
  
Lizzie reappeared at the top of the landing. "Yes, Daddy?"  
  
"What are you going on about? Who do you have with you?"  
  
Lizzie looked back at Lexie, who remained in the shadows. "Um, maybe you'd better ask Mummy," and with that, she was gone.  
  
Hector harrumphed, turned, and stalked off.  
  
"Mol-EEEEEEEEEE!" he bellowed... again.

"MOOLLLYYY!" Hector shouted  
  
Molly suddenly appeared from behind the door  
  
"MOOL...oh there you are" Hector stopped in front of his wife  
  
"What is it dear?" Molly asked,  
  
"What is that infectectious giggling going on upstairs?" he asked questioning.  
  
Molly laughed before she answered, "Why that's Lizzie and Lexie"   
  
"Lexie?" Hector was confused  
  
"Yes the new housekeeper and cook Alexandra" Molly smiled taking her husbands arm and linking it  
  
"Housekeeper?" Hector was still confused  
  
Molly laughed as she walked with her husband through to the library

Meanwhile Lizzie was dragging Lexie to her new room. Lexie looked around in amazement at the huge old castle, she couldn't imagine living here- it would be just like a fairytale  
" This can be you're room" Lizzie finally exclaimed opening a door and plonking herself down on the bed.  
" We can decorate it any way you want, it'll be fun!"  
Lexie laughed, "okay"  
" Hey how old are you?" Lizzie asked as Lexie settled next to her  
" I'm 18" Lexie replied self-consciously  
" Oh okay that's cool. I'm 26 and my little brother Archie is 24, I have a feeling you two will get on very well" Lizzie smiled, taking in Lexie's youthful good looks.   
Even with the age difference she had a inkling that Archie would eventually fall for her  
" Yes, I met him in the hall" Lexie announced

"Oh did you now" Lizzie laughed teasing Lexie.  
  
Lexie laughed,   
  
"I love this place already" Lexie said sitting down beside Lizzie.  
  
"It isn't hard" Lizzie laughed "You know I have lived here all my life...I don't think I can imagine living anywhere else"   
  
"mmm" Lexie agreed with her.   
  
Lizzie turned to Lexie "So why did you leave home?"   
  
"Oh... I" Lexie frowned, then stood up and wandered over to the window.  
  
Lizzie saw how much this was obviously upsetting her. "Ah, lemme guess... you're running from someone, aren'tcha?"  
  
Lexie looked up quickly, but still said nothing.  
  
"I know! You've accepted a marriage proposal back home from a wealthy, handsome older man. But, you decided at the last minute that you're too young to be tied down. You need to see the world, to live a little... so you had to hide in some backwater place like little Glenbogle so he'd never find you!" Lizzie finished, pantomiming running and hiding around corners in fear. She flopped back onto the bed and laughed at her own invention. She hoped she'd been silly enough to prompt the younger girl to laugh also.  
  
It worked. Lexie laughed at Lizzie's antics, and returned to the bed, where she sat down again.  
  
"Yeah, well it was something like that," she lied, grateful for Lizzie's story.  
  
"Now, let me warn ya.... Daddy is very fussy in what he likes to eat. Stay away from anything that's not traditional, and you'll have to learn how to cook salmon very well. It's his favourite," Lizzie confided in Lexie.  
  
The younger girl smiled. "Luckily, salmon is my speciality," she replied, feeling much more confident.  
  
Lizzie smiled, and then leaned over to give her a quick hug. "OK, I'll leave you to unpack and get yourself all set up before dinner." And with that, she bounced out of the room.  
  
Lexie sighed. For the first time in her life, she felt wanted. She felt like she had a home. A REAL home.

A bit later there was a knock on Lexie's door, Archie stuck his head around the door and smiled  
" Lizzie said you were here"  
" So I am" Lexie smiled back, his grin was contagious  
he swallowed and motioned to the room  
" So, is this room going to be okay?"  
"Yeah" Lexie exclaimed with enthusiasm " It'll be great"  
" Good." He tried to look away from her eyes  
" Um, I've been recruited to help you find your way around our kitchen"

"Recruited" Lexie repeated the word and laughed at the use of such a big word.  
  
Archie laughed as well, he loved her Glasgow accent.  
  
Lexie got up "Well ok then lead the way," she said as if standing to attention behind him.   
  
Archie smiled as he began walking downstairs.  
  
Lexie once again looked all around at the house, she still couldn't get over how big it was. Then suddenly a sound of running feet and big boots came into the room.   
  
A young lad about the same age as Lexie stood there.  
"Erm...Hello" Duncan said in his wary voice.  
  
Lexie gave a little giggle. Duncan noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were, how her lovely dark hair fell to her shoulders as she moved her head. Then her smile that shone from ear to ear with her shiny white teeth showing.   
  
"Duncan...Duncan?" Archie was saying to him as he snapped back to reality.

" This is Lexie. She's going to be living here as our new cook and housekeeper"  
Duncan's jaw dropped  
" Living.... here!  
" That's what I said Dunc"  
" nice to meet ya" Lexie prompted sticking out her hand  
Duncan gulped and took it, shaking it furiously before dropping it again with a brief " Hello"  
" Is there something you wanted Dunc? Because we're kind of in the middle of something"

Duncan was smiling like mad at Lexie. Lexie laughed. "Duncan?" Archie said again  
  
"Oh...Erm...no" he smiled again "Bye" and with that he turned round and ran out the door.   
  
Archie turned to Lexie to speak but she was still watching where Duncan had followed out the door. Surely she doesn't like him like him does she? Archie got worried.   
  
"Anyways...This way" He said taking her arm and directing her away.   
  
"Oh sorry" Lexie said turning to Archie and laughing

" So does Duncan work for you too?"  
" Yes. He works on the grounds"  
" oh...ok"  
Archie raised his eyebrows again, surely Duncan wasn't competition for him  
They walked down the hall way to the kitchen and Archie turned around in front of her  
" So, where do you want to start, I'm all yours"

Archie thought this might encourage her but instead she looked around him.  
  
"Erm ok...what's through there?" Lexie asked pointing to the door.  
  
"The freezer" Archie said with out turning round so he was still looking at her.   
  
Lexie ignored this and walked past him.   
"This place is so big"   
  
Archie sighed and rolled his eyes, as he turned round.   
She walked past the table and went to look round the exit at the back of the kitchen.   
  
"Ahh" Lexie screamed, Archie spun around then laughed,  
  
"Sorry Lass didn't mean to scare ya" Golly smiled, holding up 2 dead rabbits.  
  
Lexie rolled her eyes, and laughed with them.  
  
"Lexie, this is Golly. Golly, Lexie" Archie introduced them

Lexie felt she trusted this new man completely. The feeling surprised her, but he had a look about him that was just so... comforting.  
  
She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Golly. What do you do around this massive place besides tote dead rabbits around?" she said with a giggle.  
  
Golly smiled. It was about time some new blood entered this house. He glanced over her shoulder at Archie, who seemed annoyed by his presence. 'Ah,' he thought to himself, 'our young Archie is a bit taken by this young beauty, is he?'  
  
"Ah, I'm the Ghillie, Lexie. The head of estate game, if you like. I was just dropping these off, and then I'm away to go check on wee Duncan and see how he's getting along with the jobs I left him to do."  
  
"Oh, right, of course. Oh, Golly, would you please tell 'wee Duncan' that I said 'hello' and that I look forward to having a conversation with him rather than almost being run down by him" Lexie replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Golly smiled sympathetically. Behind them, Archie coughed. Both Lexie and Golly turned to look at him, surprised.  
  
"Ah, I'd best be off, then. And Archie son, you should really ask this dear lassie for something to ease that cough of yours," throwing a knowing glance at Archie. Archie flushed, which he masked by turning around and coughing again. With that, Golly was off, leaving Archie and Lexie alone.

Lexie stared at Archie.   
  
"What?" Archie said after a while  
  
"...You were going to show me round" Lexie laughed  
  
"Oh yeah sorry..." Archie said turning round and starting to show her around the kitchen

" So what would you like to know?" He asked,  
" Um, what I'm making for dinner would help" Lexie answered  
" Oh, right yes. Um..." Archie glanced in the fridge

****

Meanwhile outside with Golly and Duncan....  
  
"So what do you think of the new lass then?" Golly spoke to Duncan as they were out fixing a fence.  
  
"Aye, she's alright," Duncan said not wanting to seem to keen  
  
Golly gave a little laugh  
  
"What...what?" Duncan said surprised  
  
"Oh nothing...." Golly said still laughing

'It was definitely going to be interesting around here for a bit' Golly thought to himself ' especially if I'm right and both Archie and Duncan have designs on the same girl'  
  
It was time that the glen had a breath of fresh air and he felt like Lexie was just the one who was going to bring it

A few weeks past and Glenbogle had certainly brightened up with Lexie's young spark around the place. Everyone seemed a lot happier, especially Archie.   
  
"And how's ma wee man today then?" Lexie laughed as Duncan came into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hi Lex" Duncan smiled, plonking himself down.

Suddenly he looked up at her, it was like she could see the light bulb above his head  
" Hey are you busy tonight?"  
" No" Lexie smiled " It's my night off"  
" Would you like to go to a ceilidh?" Duncan asked hopefully  
" sure" she replied

"Oh, aye, well..." Duncan trailed off.  
  
Lexie looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well... you can wear whatever you're... _comfortable_ in," Duncan replied, eyeing what she had on at the moment, his gaze transfixed on her chest. She cleared her throat, breaking his concentration, and gestured for him to look at her face. When he did, she smiled... sort of. Duncan gulped.  
  
"So, how about I meet you down here at a quarter after seven tonight? And I'll make sure I'm dressed... _comfortably_," she said, placing the same emphasis on the word as he did. Again he gulped. What was he getting himself into?  
  
Later that evening, Duncan paced the length of the kitchen, practicing what he would say to her. He thought he was alone.  
  
"Ah, Lexie... you look... nooo... Lexie, my dear, you look smashing tonight. Shall we away to the ceilidh?"  
  
Archie had entered the kitchen, looking for Lexie, hoping she'd agree to make him a bit of a snack. He stopped in his tracks when he heard what Duncan was saying, his forehead screwing up in confusion.  
  
"Duncan, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Duncan jumped, and spun around. "Oh, hi, boss! I...err... that is to say, I was just..."  
  
Archie frowned. "You mentioned Lexie... what are you two up to?" he asked, his voice barely hiding his jealousy.  
  
"Oh, nothing, boss, I swear it!" Duncan backed away nervously. Just then, Lexie came swinging into the kitchen, looking drop dead gorgeous in a slinky, sparkly top, designer jeans, and heels. She had done her hair half up, half down, and she looked fantastic. Both men were speechless. She hadn't noticed Archie standing there.  
  
"Alright, Dun-can, shall we away? OH, Archie! I didn't see ya there!" She smiled brightly at him as she walked over to Duncan, taking his arm.  
  
Archie seethed. He glared at Duncan, and kicked himself for his own ineptitude. WHY hadn't HE thought to ask her for a date?  
  
Duncan smiled weakly at him, and let himself be led away by the gorgeous creature on his arm. He'd better stay out of Archie's way for a while, he thought to himself. If not, maybe he's get stuck emptying trashcans for the rest of the month!

Archie was in a grump fixing himself a snack in the kitchen, banging around, when Lizzie walked in  
  
"Arch what on earth are you doing, I can practically hear you upstairs in my bedroom!"  
  
"What does it look like getting a snack" he snapped back at her  
  
"whoa who's rattled your cage oh brother dearest?"  
  
"No one but when you ask questions with an obvious answer what do you expect?"  
  
Lizzie smirked, she knew exactly what was wrong with Archie and just couldn't resist stirring just a little  
  
"I wonder if Lexie and Duncan are having fun?" she said  
  
Archie glared at "how should I know" he replied  
  
"mmm teensy bit jealous are we Arch? I thought Lexie looked stunning" Lizzie stirred things a bit more, smiling to herself  
  
"did she I didn't notice," replied Archie as he stormed out of the kitchen

" Come on admit it, you've got it bad" Lizzie smiled as she followed him  
" I don't know what you're talking about Elizabeth"  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows at the use of her full name  
" You've got a major crush on Lexie, and I'm going to tell her."  
Archie spun around and glared at her "No you're not!"

Lizzie laughed as she spun around and dashed out of the kitchen. Archie ran after her, frantic, but he stopped in his tracks when he reached the main hall.  
  
It didn't matter right now anyway, he thought. She was still out with _him_. The wheels in his head began to turn.  
  
Golly, who had been helping Hector with a few things after dinner, came out into the hall and saw Archie leaning against the stairway railing, a nasty look on his face. Golly looked upward, rolling his eyes, and sighed. He knew exactly what was going on, and if he wanted to keep his assistant out of trouble, he'd have to think of something to keep him away from the big house for a while.  
  
Archie looked up and saw Golly. He flushed, a guilty look replacing the sour one he had donned previously.  
  
"Ah, hello, son." Golly said.  
  
"Oh, hi, Golly... I was just..." Archie trailed off.  
  
"Yes, son, I know what you were 'just.' Look, I know it's not my place to say, but just try to remember: in matters of the heart, 'First come, first served,' hey? He acted first. She accepted. Don't hold it against them, okay?"  
  
Archie look startled. HOW did Golly always know EVERYTHING? But, he did think about what the older man said, and he nodded slowly; Golly was right, he couldn't hold it against Duncan, or Lexie. Neither one really knew for sure that Archie was interested in her, so how could he be mad?  
  
Golly looked pleased. "Right, then, I will say good-night. Ah, but Archie son, remember: you won't have a chance unless you give yourself one, hey? Good-night, son."  
  
"Good-night, Golly..." Archie trailed off, again stumped. What did he mean by that? "If you don't give yourself a chance... then you won't have a chance," he repeated to himself.  
  
A light bulb went on in his head. He knew what to do. And it didn't matter if Lizzie told Lexie about his interest or not. He smiled to himself, and took the steps up to his room two at a time.

Lexie and Duncan returned home later that night.  
Duncan stopped suddenly at the door to the house and Lexie grinned, "Aren't you going to come in a have a cup of tea?"  
  
" No" Duncan replied hurriedly "Better not. I mean Archie...."

"Oh don't mind him, he won't mind we're both off duty come and have a cuppa and I've got some of those biscuits you like" Lexie said smiling  
  
"ok biscuits?" Duncan willingly followed her  
  
"I really enjoyed tonight Dunc" Lexie said as she prepared tea "we must do it again sometime"  
  
Duncan was amazed he couldn't believe his luck, she wanted to go out with him again!  
  
With a mouth full of biscuit he agreed with her.

Lexie giggled  
  
"What?" Duncan said mouth still full  
  
"Duncan thanks for making me feel so at home here, you've been really good to me" Lexie said smiling

She walked over and cupping his face planted a kiss on his cheek.  
Duncan blushed a deep red and grinned   
" That's okay Lexie. Its my pleasure"  
She put her head to the side and smiled

"Night ma wee man" she laughed leaving Duncan in the kitchen.   
  
Duncan slowly turned around "N...ig...ht" he said finally smiling happily to himself

The next morning Archie happily strolled down the stairs and into the dining room to have breakfast.  
He would put his plan into action after the morning meal, maybe by offering to help wipe up the dishes.

So they ate breakfast and Archie got up to help Lexie with the dishes but Duncan came in.  
  
"Don't worry about that boss I'll do them," Duncan said happily.  
  
"No its fine really Duncan..."  
  
"No let me..."  
  
"NO REALLY ITS FINE"   
  
"OH come on Boss I'll do it"   
  
Then from struggling with the plates, Lexie simply came in and took them off them both.   
  
"Now off wiv ya both" she said giving them a wink...

Archie and Duncan looked at each other 'that really hadn't worked'  
  
Archie however pretended he had something else to do in the kitchen and waited for Duncan to leave. All be it with a suspicious look behind him...  
  
When he could no longer hear Duncan's footsteps he came up next to Lexie and smiled  
  
" Hey Lex?"  
"Yes Archie?"  
"Would you like to go for a picnic later today? Nothing special just a bit of getting to know each other..."   
Lexie nodded " Ok...um after lunch"  
Archie smiled "Sounds good"

Archie walked away smiling to himself. Lizzie met him on the way in.   
  
"Oh Arch I was just going to ask Lexie if she wanted to come out with me at lunch is she in the kitchen?" Lizzie asked   
  
Archie thought for a minute before lying "Erm... no she's not"   
  
"Archie" Lizzie said raising her eyebrows. Then suddenly she ran past him  
  
"No Lizzie wait..." Archie said running after her  
  
When Lizzie got near the kitchen, she went in   
  
"Hey Lex" Lizzie said smiling  
  
"Oh hi Lizzie" Lexie said turning round  
  
"Hey do you want to do something at lunch?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Well me and Arch are going out on a 'get to know you' picnic...wanna come?" Lexie asked  
  
"Yeah sure why not?" Lizzie said smiling

Lexie prepared the picnic, thinking I get invited on a picnic when how come I have to prepare the picnic.  
  
Just then Lizzie entered from one direction saying, "Lex are we off then?"  
  
And Archie from the other with a picnic he had prepared after a trip to Glamorisation and a special deli and a bakery he knew there and was feeling pleased with himself and looking forward to spending time with Lexie when he spotted Lizzie  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"Oh Archie sorry" said Lexie "but Lizzie asked if I wanted to do something at lunch too and I didn't think you'd mind her coming along too" as she said this and looking at Archie's face, Lexie realised perhaps she had done the wrong thing.

Archie made a cross face and mouthed words at Lizzie.   
  
Lexie broke the silence "Well...looks like we have two picnics" she felt a bit better that Archie had actually made one  
  
She smiled at them both but could see she was in the middle of a brother and sister argument.   
  
"Anyways...I'm just going to get a..." Lexie said pointing and walking out the door.  
  
That's when Archie started...

" Look Lizzie I don't know if we both should go. I mean Lexie can only handle so much at once. Ill take err out tonight...if it's ok with you?"  
He looked at Lexie. She stood there looking from one to the other mouth moving but no words coming out  
" Um, yeah that'll be nice"  
" Okay" Archie confirmed, sending his sister a death stare before walking out  
Lizzie clicked her tongue and smiled knowingly

Lexie looked at Lizzie... "What?" she laughed  
  
"oh nothing..." Lizzie said grabbing the picnic basket

" No, what!" Lexie insisted  
Lizzie grinned, " My brother wants you bad"  
Lexie giggled, " You think?"  
" I know"  
Lexie shook her head " ach your insane. What could he see in me!"

"Well your a pretty girl, got a good spark, and lets face it there isn't many like you around Glenbogle" Lizzie laughed  
  
Lexie laughed with her "Well what about your friend...Katrina is it?"   
  
"Ah well Katrina…

" Katrina and Archie are a whole other story. They've known each other since primary school"  
"Do they like each other?'  
" who knows" Lizzie laughed

"You mean you've never asked?" Lexie said surprised  
  
"Well I mean it's like my best friend and my brother" Lizzie said laughing  
  
"Oh so you wouldn't approve?" Lexie asked questioning  
  
"Not that I wouldn't approve its just...anyways weren't we going on a picnic?" Lizzie said changing the subject  
  
"Erm...Yeah suppose we were" Lexie said grabbing the basket

Lexie was pondering on her conversation with Lizzie as she prepared supper for the family. She had been quite taken aback by what Lizzie had told her about Archie. She really hadn't thought about him, she liked him but anything more? No, after all she thought I'm 18 and I want some fun and not to be tied down. She was beginning to wonder if tonight was going to be a good idea.  
  
Oh well she thought in for a penny and in for a pound, and she would perhaps get the opportunity to ask Archie about Katrina.

"So how was your picnic with my sister?" Archie asked as he and Lexie settled down for a drink in the pub.  
  
"Interesting" said Lexie smiling  
  
"oh in what way" Archie asked, worried what his sister might have said to Lexie knowing how she liked to stir  
  
"just general girly stuff really, so you wanted us to get to know each other so what should I know about you then?" Lexie asked  
  
As he sat there listening to and watching Lexie, Archie became all tongue tied and coy, snap out of it he told himself how old are you.  
  
Lexie seeing the expression on his face began to realise that perhaps what Lizzie had said was true, mm she thought wickedly I could sure have some fun here.

She flicked her hair and smiled  
" you're not very like your sister are you"   
Archie gazed at her " No. Not really. We do have our similarities, but you won't get me freely admitting to them."  
" Really?" Lexie quipped while sipping her drink, eyebrows raised.  
Secretly Archie thought that she could get him to do anything....  
" What do you want to know?" He asked

Lexie thought for a minute then she had an idea.  
  
"Katrina" she said  
"Katrina?" Archie was thrown; he hadn't expected that  
"Yes Katrina" Lexie said again

Archie really didn't want to sit there talking about Katrina all evening, he wondered if Lizzie had a hand in this question from Lexie, he wouldn't put it past his sister  
  
"Katrina oh she is a teacher at the village school, lives in a croft down the glen, nothing else to tell, why do you want to know about her anyway?"  
  
"No reason, well Lizzie seemed to think oh no reason." Lexie could see Archie bristling and smiled to herself "oh I had such fun with Duncan last night, he sure knows how to sure a girl a good time!"  
  
Seeing Archie's face fall, Lexie wondered if she had gone too far.

There was silence for a while. Now Lexie knew she had gone to far.   
  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight" Lexie suddenly said  
  
"It's ok" Archie half hearted smiled  
  
"Its nice to do something different, not had many guys take me out to dinner before...I mean...well as friends" Lexie smiled, trying to make Archie feel better

Archie was about to cringe at the use of the word 'friends' but instead he smiled.  
  
'Why hadn't he thought of that before? He could surely secure her love from being her best friend. And then move on from then....'  
  
" I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be spending the evening with" He answered with a smile

"That is such a lovely thing to say" raising her glass Lexie continued, "here's to friendship"  
  
"friendship," said Archie

They stayed out a lot longer then expected.   
It wasn't until Lexie looked at her watch and remembered that she had to be up early in the morning that they realised how late it was.  
They had just talked so easily, Lexie was very easy to get to know and she found that Archie, although slightly reserved, could also be very fun to be around.

Next day, Hector was coming up from the wine cellar with two bottles of his most fine wine. He preferred Whiskey or even Scotch, but Molly wanted wine for their lunch in the late afternoon. He paused as he watched Lexie trying to fry salmon in a pan.   
  
"My dear god! What are you doing girl??" He shouted as the flames from the stove rose up. The salmon was then scorched to a black lump, resembling coal...

Lexie whirled around, and saw Hector standing there, a scowl on his face, and she swore she could see steam emanating from his ears.  
  
"Oh, err.... sorry, Mr. MacDonald. I, um, well.... I cut off a hunk of the fillet to test out a new technique before serving it to you... glad I did now!" She grinned sheepishly, showing Hector the small-blackened piece of fish in the pan.  
  
Hector looked relieved for a split second, then the annoyed look returned.  
  
"Listen girl, just stick to the traditional methods. We won't have any of that fancy food in MY house!" And with that, he turned and stomped off. Lexie sat the pan down before she dropped it, and sighed a big sigh of relief.

"I think I better get a book on how to do this" she laughed  
  
"I could help" a voice came from behind her  
  
She turned round quickly   
  
"Oh Arch, you scared me" she laughed

" Sorry" He replied with a smile  
" Are you a good cook?" Lexie asked,  
" I'm okay." Archie replied, " I've been trained in it"  
" how come you're not the cook then?" Lexie questioned,  
" I refuse to cook for my family everyday. But I'll help you if you want"   
Lexie gave a timid smile " If you wouldn't mind"

Archie smiled to himself. How cute she looked. Hair in Pink tails, flour on the side of her face, sleeves rolled up and saucepan in hand with what looked like a rather charred piece of Salmon in it.   
  
Lexie stood aside and watched him start to work.  
  
"You should work in a restaurant you know" she joked,  
  
"I've thought about it" Archie replied. A worried expression came on Lexie's face, she was only joking. She had kind of got used to Archie being around now. She didn't want him going.

Archie saw her face and asked, " You okay?"  
" Hmm? yeah yeah" Lexie replied quickly, so what are you doing that I didn't?"  
" well" Archie wondered where to start...

"Right so it is salmon tonight then Lex?"  
  
"yep"  
  
"now the salmon here is so fresh so you hardly need to do anything at all to it, apart from pop it in the oven. So put a little olive f oil on the base of the baking tray, then place the salmon fillets on top like this, squeeze a little lemon juice on top and bake for around 20-25 minutes, simple!"  
  
"is that all?"  
  
Archie nodded  
  
"thanks Arch, oh I hope you don't think I'm useless and have got this housekeepers job under false pretences" Lexie asked looking a little worried  
  
"of course not" he said smiling

"well I better make a start on this salmon before your father throws me out with the burnt salmon" Lexie laughed  
  
Archie smiled as he walked out, he saw Lizzie half way down. Lizzie walked past him but she noticed her brothers smile that reached both eyes.   
  
"Arch?" she laughed  
"Yes Lizzie?" He answered happily back  
"Are you ok?" she laughed again  
"Yes I'm fine, fine fine fine" he sang while carrying on walking

Lizzie looked after her brother, shaking her head. She then headed in the direction he came from, and found herself in the kitchen. Why didn't it surprise her to find out he'd last been in there? Lexie was all alone, humming to herself while preparing dinner. It was quite the merry tune she was humming, too. Whatever her brother was doing to facilitate a relationship with her seemed to be working!  
  
Lizzie shook her head in amusement. "Hi, Lex," she called out.  
  
Lexie turned around with a smile. "Oh, hey, Lizzie! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nooothing," she replied, deliberately drawing out the word.  
  
Lexie raised her eyebrow at her friend, then shrugged. "Don't let on about it to him, but I sure do owe that brother of yours now. He's really saved me this time!"  
  
Lizzie looked confused, and Lexie told her the story about the fish. Both girls collapsed into giggles when Lexie got to Hector's part. At that very moment, Archie was on his way back to the kitchen to see how Lexie was making out. He heard the giggling, and instantly became paranoid. What could they be laughing about? It wasn't about HIM, was it?

OK...so Archie is re-entering the kitchen to find both girls madly giggling away.   
  
"What are you both laughing at?" He asked, while his eyes darted from one girl to the other.   
  
"I just over "fried" the fish and your father caught me." Lexie added.  
  
"Oh," He replied, while Lizzie was still doubling over with laughter.   
  
"You thought we were--" Lizzie put her hand on her mouth.   
  
"No I didn't" Archie replied at what his sister was about to accuse him of...thinking they were laughing at him!

"What are you both laughing at?" He asked, while his eyes darted from one girl to the other.   
  
"I just over "fried" the fish and your father caught me." Lexie added.  
  
"Oh," He replied, while Lizzie was still doubling over with laughter.   
  
"You thought we were--" Lizzie put her hand on her mouth.   
  
"No I didn't" Archie replied at what his sister was about to accuse him of...thinking they were laughing at him!

Lexie and Lizzie were still laughing.   
  
"You...So were!" Lizzie laughed   
  
"Shut up, no I wasn't!" Archie shouted back at her.

"Poor wee Archie" Lexie laughed  
  
"Oh don't you start, I have enough trouble with one sister" Archie started laughing with them  
  
Molly then came in the kitchen "oh its so nice to hear young laughter in the house again" she said smiling at the three young ones

The next morning, Lexie arrived bright and early in the kitchen. She was quite surprised to find Archie there, banging around in a cabinet. She glanced at the counter and saw a mixing bowl, the supply of eggs, the milk bottle, and the flour. Archie emerged from the cabinet with a waffle iron in hand. He looked surprised to see her.  
  
"Oh, now you've done it!" he said, placing the waffle iron down on the counter with a bang.  
  
Lexie's turn to look surprised. "What did I do?!" she demanded.  
  
Archie sighed, shook his head and laughed. He grinned at her sheepishly. "You ruined my surprise, that's all," he said.  
  
Lexie raised an eyebrow at him. "Archie MacDonald....." she said warningly.  
  
He laughed again. "Ok, ok, you found me out. I was gonna make you breakfast before you had to drum up something for the troops."

Lexie giggled at him. "Archie you're a sweetie" she said going over to make some tea for them both.   
  
"So.. you like scrambled eggs?" he laughed  
  
"If that's what your making, ill eat it" she laughed handing him a mug.

" I'm yours" Archie grinned " I'll make anything you want me to. What's your pleasure?"

Lexie giggled "well..."  
  
Suddenly Duncan came bounding into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Boss, Hey Lex" he said smiling

Archie groaned and Lexie sent him an intrigued look before answering   
"Hi Duncan. How are you this morning?"  
" Aye I'm good thanks" Duncan replied " Ohh what are you making"  
Lexie almost laughed as Archie groaned again  
" Actually it's Archie, he's making me breakfast, before I start on you lot"

"Oh make us some will ya please" Duncan said smiling hopefully at Archie.   
  
"You know I might as well make breakfast for everyone!" Archie joked  
  
"Good idea, I'll leave it to you then" Lexie laughed as she took the washing outside

Lexie opened the door and walked out. It was such a nice day, the sun was shining and the loch was calm.  
  
"Perfect day for a picnic" Lexie smiled to herself as she walked over to the washing line and begun to hang up one of Archie's shirts.

"Ah Lexie" Archie smiled coming outside  
  
"hello Arch" she said peering round from the washing.

" Want some help?"  
" Archie MacDonald. You're going to get me sacked soon for not doing what I'm paid to do "  
" I'm you're boss.

" I won't let them"  
Lexie smiled

She picked up the basket off the ground and handed it to Archie, who gratefully stood near her as she pulled the clothing out to hang. As she worked, he tried desperately to think of something to talk about, something to do to keep her occupied and by his side.  
  
"So, what else is on today's schedule?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. "Well..... I do need to groom the dogs. They're due for a bath." She grimaced, then turned back to the line.  
  
Archie's heart leapt. Bathing the dogs! Certainly she could use some help with that!  
  
He smiled at her winningly. "Need a hand with that?"  
  
Lexie spun around, a smile on her face. "Oh, Arch would you? You wouldn't believe how slippery Rommel can be when it comes to bath time...." she trailed off, rolling her eyes and making another face.  
  
"Say no more," Archie said, smiling as she pulled the last shirt out of the basket to hang. He swung the basket out of his arms and into one hand as she finished up, then took her free hand and they ran back into the house, giggling.  
  
Later, they found themselves in the bathing room, a wet and unhappy dog in the tub and two others cowering in the corner by the door. Lexie was right -- Rommel WAS slippery, even without the help of any soap. They were laughing so hard as the water and suds were flying. They were both quite wet, and still had two other dogs to go! After rinsing Rommel off, they both ducked down as he shook himself madly, throwing water everywhere. They peeked up at the edge of the tub to see a very angry face staring at them. They laughed again, and plucked poor Rommel from the tub to begin drying him off.  
  
Two dogs later, Lexie and Archie were thoroughly soaked. Archie looked over at Lexie, who had collapsed on the floor and was smiling broadly at him. They'd had such fun bathing the dogs, and had spent most of the day together in the process. Certainly that had to count for something, he thought.  
  
"Thanks so much for your help today, Arch. I really do appreciate it. Although, I don't think a career in dog grooming is in the future for either one of us," she said, laughing again.  
  
"Oh, Lex, don't make me laugh again! My stomach!" Archie moaned, holding his stomach and rolling over onto his back. He lay on the floor, laughing, as she batted at him playfully.  
  
"Oh, you..." she trailed off. Archie caught her hand as she went to swipe at him again, and pulled her arm across his chest so she was leaning on him.  
  
"Archie..." she protested, trying to pull herself upright again. He realized he had gone a step too far, so to lighten the mood he reached for her face with his free hand and tweaked her nose.  
  
"That's for trying to beat me up," he said playfully, releasing her arm. She laughed and batted at him again, pulling herself up, then pulled a wet towel out of the pile and threw it at him. He ducked, but it still hit him. She laughed again, and scrambled for the door, trying not to trip over the dogs that waited none-too patiently to be released. She let them out to run about and dry out a bit before she finished grooming them, then turned to collect the pile of wet towels.   
  
"Seeing as you're already soaked, you might's well draw yourself a bath and get cleaned up, Mr. MacDonald. I believe there is at least one clean dry towel left in the cupboard for you."  
  
"Ah...." Archie trailed off, looking down to observe the state he was in. "I guess you're right." He watched as she was still collecting towels, and suddenly had a brainstorm. Quickly, he stripped off his shirt.  
  
"Could you throw this in with those towels please?" he asked, throwing the shirt at her when she turned. She caught it deftly, and he was pleased that her gaze lingered over his now bare chest. He rose and went to the cupboard to find the towel, but when he turned back, she was still there. He smiled.  
  
"Ah, Lexie?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her. Inside, he was jumping for joy at all the attention she was suddenly giving him.  
  
She snapped back to attention and flushed. "Right, shirt in the wash..." she trailed off, spinning around and practically running from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Archie chuckled to himself.  
  
Lexie leaned back against the door, her heart pounding. She was so embarrassed to be caught gawking at her employer's son like that! Suddenly self-conscious, she glanced around to see if anyone had witnessed her leaving the room.

Duncan was not far off. He looked over and caught her eye  
" Hi Lex" he said coming over to her, " What have you been doing your all flushed and drenched in water."  
Lexie tried to smile and change the topic  
" Oh, you know...just mucking around - "  
Suddenly the door opened behind her and Archie walked out, still bare chested, with the towel draped over his shoulders.  
" Oh, hi Duncan" He remarked  
Duncan looked from Lexie to Archie and then back at Lexie

Archie smirked at Duncan's reaction. Lexie just stood there, mouth slightly open as she stared at Duncan. He took the towel from around his neck and draped it around Lexie's, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She stiffened up as he did, and he cursed himself for going too far again.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me a towel, Lex. I'll just go hunt down those sneaky wet dogs for you," he said, hoping to mend the situation. Duncan's face went from horror to understanding, and Lexie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ah, you were giving' the dogs a bath," Duncan exclaimed, the relief in his voice evident. He smiled at Lexie and took the load of wet towels off of her. She smiled back gratefully. "Now why don't you go get yourself cleaned up while I get these in the wash for you," Duncan offered amicably. He gave Archie a hard stare, daring him to counter his offer like he'd done before.  
  
"Right, sounds like a plan to me, Lex. You've done a lot today, you deserve at least a few to get yourself to rights again," Archie replied, returning Duncan's stare. He slid around Lexie and strolled down the hall to his own room, whistling. He was disappointed that Lex hadn't even spared him a glance once Duncan showed up. Did he have more competition than he originally thought?  
  
Lexie looked down as Archie walked away, then looked shyly up at Duncan, giving him a little smile. "Thanks, Duncan," she replied, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Duncan stammered in his typical fashion as she turned and made her way to her room, leaving him standing alone in the hall with the wet pile of towels.  
  
He turned and glanced down both ends of the hall to make sure the coast was clear, then darted into the bathroom. He had to make sure they were telling the truth about the dogs! He dropped the pile and slid across the wet floor to the tub, where he scanned the inside for some shred of evidence. There! There by the drain, were short dog hairs that hadn't found their way down the drain. He sighed with relief. They _were_ simply washing the dogs. But... Why hadn't Lexie asked for his help, though? Duncan was hurt; they were equals here, both hired help, why would she turn to her superior, the son of her employer, to ask for help? Wasn't there an unspoken agreement between them to help each other out when needed?

So a bit disappointed he turned back but as he did he slipped on the wet water. Trying to grab hold of something before he finally hit the ground, he too managed to knock all the dog shampoo bottles off as well, so with a few crashes and bangs he fell on the floor with a thud.   
  
Duncan lay their pain surging through his back as he attempted to get up. Suddenly Archie's head popped round the door.   
"Oh Dunc its you! Hey are you alright?" Archie said walking in the door.   
"No! Arch Watch!... " Duncan shouted but it was already to late, Archie too slipped on the water on the floor and went crashing down beside Duncan. "...out" Duncan finished.   
  
"What an earth are you too doing?" Lexie said laughing as she appeared around the door and started to walk in.  
"NO!" "Lexie don't!" both Archie and Duncan shouted but it was too late again. Down just like the others Lexie fell, right on top of both Archie and Duncan.  
  
"Lex! Are you alright?" Archie claimed first. Duncan made a face behind him annoyed he had got there first. Lexie just laughed and tried to get up.   
  
Then Hector walked past the door. "Monty? Rommel?" he shouted. He peered in the door. "Boy! What do you think your doing?" Hector called to Archie.   
  
"Oh father we were just..." Archie started to explain.   
"Monty? Rommel?" Hector started shouting again, carrying on.   
  
The three just laughed as they all tried to get up again.

Eventually they all got out of the bathroom by crawling along on their knees  
  
"I'm going to get a mop to clear up this floor before someone has a serious accident" Lexie said, as she walked off along the landing, she heard Archie ask Duncan  
  
"what were you doing in there anyway Dunc in the first place"  
  
"oh um I was um"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"looking for my spanner"  
  
"your spanner"  
  
"yes boss"  
  
"did you find it?"  
  
"um no"  
  
"well Dunc you better get moving and find it then hadn't you"  
  
Archie wanted Duncan out of the way before Lexie came back with the mop, he was convinced with a little more clever tactics she would cave in, but what Archie didn't know was that Lexie............

She was desperately hoping that either Archie was not there when she returned or that if he was Duncan was still around. She had a felt a little un-nerved by the feelings she had experienced earlier, he was her employers son, totally off limits and what would he see in her?  
  
With trepidation she walked along the landing carrying a mop and bucket, rounded the corner and could see no one, phew she breathed a huge sigh of relief, as she opened the bathroom door, her worst fears were confirmed there was Archie  
  
"Lexie" he said "thought I'd give you a hand, don't want you slipping on that floor when you are alone and banging your head" he continued adding a laugh

"Lex?" Archie said again after a little while, she seems to be gob smacked and couldn't say anything.   
  
"Are you ok?" he said again moving in front of her.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry... Erm don't worry about it Arch I'll clean up, plus I think Lizzie wanted you downstairs" Lexie lied.  
  
Archie looked a bit disappointed but still left her be

Archie walked downstairs to look for his sister. It sounded egotistical but he couldn't work out why Lexie wasn't being more responsive, most girls fell for him as soon as looking at him.  
  
" Liz?"  
" Yeah" Lizzie replied, turning around to face him  
" Lexie said you wanted me for something"  
" she did?" Lizzie asked mystified

"So she didn't just speak to you?" Archie said confused.  
"Erm... no" Lizzie laughed.  
"be right back" Archie shouted dashing up the stairs, Lexie heard him coming and quickly hid in a cupboard.

" Lexie?"   
She heard him calling her and held her breath, trying not to make a sound.  
He searched the hall and then stopped outside the cupboard.   
He wondered....would she?  
He opened the door and found a very sheepish looking Lexie standing there.  
" hi" she whispered  
" hi, um...may I join you?"  
Lexie chuckled as the situation unfolded in her head. it must have looked pretty funny.  
" I dunno Arch, it's pretty squishy." She resisted  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew the door closed and trapped them together  
Archie tried the handle, and realised that it was stuck.  
it was very dark, he stumbled and found Lexie right behind him  
" Um..." she stammered "What's going on?"  
she stepped forward and tripped over the broom leaning against the wall. Archie caught her deftly .....

... helping to right her, then released her quickly. For some reason, she hadn't wanted him to find her. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to push himself on her. She obviously needed some space.  
  
He snorted. Not that there was much of that in HERE, he thought, trying to twist his head a different way to avoid getting a crick in his neck.  
  
Lexie started to breathe heavier. Archie started to get concerned. "Lex, are you OK?"  
  
"NOOooo, I'm not..... Archie, you have to get me OUT OF HERE!!" Lexie exclaimed, her voice taking on a frantic pitch. She tried to calm herself down; she didn't want Archie to know she was claustrophobic. (spelling?)  
  
"OK, OK, take a deep breath, Lex. We'll get out of here," he promised, turning to the door and fiddling with the latch. He then started banging against the door with his shoulder. Three bangs later, he managed to get the door open, falling out onto the floor. Lexie scrambled out, almost trampling him in the process. She ran out of the bathroom and stopped right outside the door, taking in great gulps of air. Archie picked himself up off the floor and ran out to her. He almost laid a hand on her back but thought better of it. He was glad he did, for Lizzie came up the steps at that exact moment.  
  
"Are you two alright? I thought I heard someone banging..." She looked at Lexie, who was still quite pale. "Archie, whatever have you done to the poor girl?! Come on, Lex, let's get you to your room." Lizzie led Lexie down the hall, throwing her brother a nasty backwards glance.

Lizzie opened Lexie's door, shoving the younger girl inside, and closed the door behind them, locking it. She then dramatically spun around, leaning against the door, and tried to mouth something to Lexie.  
  
Lex, meanwhile, sat down on the bed, head down. She lifted her head in surprise when she heard the door slam, and watched Lizzie, but couldn't fathom what she was trying to communicate.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lex exclaimed in a whisper, a baffled look on her face. Lizzie rolled her eyes. She threw the lock and opened the door again, peering out. Apparently satisfied that no one was there, she locked the door again and scuttled over to sit next to Lexie.  
  
"What on earth was my brother talking about?! What's going on between you two?"   
  
Lexie hesitated. Lizzie didn't sound mad or upset, so Lexie felt she could safely tell Archie's sister the truth.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie..... I really don't know what to think anymore," Lex sighed after finishing the rehash of what took place in that one afternoon. Had it only been a matter of hours? She peered up at Lizzie, slightly afraid of what her reaction would be.  
  
Lizzie looked pitifully at Lexie. "Oh, you sweet thing, you managed to charm my brother to bits, haven't you?" Lexie squirmed at this statement. "What, what's wrong? I admit, my brother does have his faults, but every other girl I've met has fallen head over heels for him with a bat of those unfairly inherited eyelashes." Lizzie raised a hand. "Don't get me started on that, though; precious Archie got the best of everything from this family, it seems. So anyway, what's the problem here? Don't you fancy him?"  
  
Lexie looked horrified. "Oh, NO, Lizzie! I can't! I mean, being friends with you is one thing, but I can't fancy my boss's SON! I mean, I'm the housemaid! How would that look?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "Lexie, Lexie, Lexie..... I don't think that matters to my brother. My father will be another story, though... So, I can see why you feel the way you do. Daddy can be very difficult at times... almost all of them, in fact." Lizzie snorted, and Lex giggled at that comment. Lizzie smiled at her. "Please forgive my stubborn old father; he can't help being cranky all the time. After all, now that Jamie's gone...." Lizzie trailed off.  
  
Lexie looked confused. "Jamie? Who's Jamie?"

Lizzie paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer her friend... "Jamie was our brother. He drowned years ago..."  
  
But then there was a knock on the door and it was Molly..."Tea Time, Girls! We have Killwillie coming for tea..."   
  
Sure enough, Lexie let out a huge breath before braving the hallway once again. She walked past the future Laird and hopped down the steps, back to the kitchen...  
  
At Tea Time...  
  
Killwillie sat there, sipping his tea and talking to Hector about his new found business idea...and he had a another gentleman with him...named Tom Hannan! He took an instant liking to the way of the new Glenbogle housekeeper... as she came in to the room carrying more tea and cakes...  
  
Lizzie sat in a chair as she felt like she wanted to run! Her father was actually trying to set her up with this Tom fellow! It turned out he was Killwillie's nephew!!!

"I dear say Hector...I'd be delighted if Tom and Lizzie were to go off for a walk..." Killwillie suggested. Lizzie gave Lexie a "gagging herself look" by crossing her eyes, when the men weren't looking!!!   
  
"Splendid idea, chap! Go on, Lizzie," Hector chanted. Lizzie looked at Lexie...and mouthed "HELP ME!"

As she walked out of the room with Tom...he stopped for a moment and asked, looking at Lexie up and down..."Can she come too?"   
  
Molly grinned as she liked the idea of Lizzie's friend going with them...she thought for sure Lexie would fill her in on the "gossip" from her daughter's walk! "I believe that's a wonderful idea. "   
  
Lexie was baffled, but then did as she was told..."Sure."  
  
"C'mon then!" Tom hollered, grabbing Lexie by the hand and putting an arm around Lizzie!!!

Archie watched the trio walk out of the room...he got nervous...he didn't want to leave Lexie with that gent...He then decided to stand up and started to make a walk for the door when...  
  
"Archie, just let them run off. We have business to discuss if you're going to fill my shoes one day..." Hector added as Archie sat down and grumbled to himself. His father had cooked his goose!

Off on the walk around the grounds and down to the loch...  
  
Lizzie grinned evilly, as planned a way to get away from Tom and leave Lexie with him!   
  
"So Tom, what do you do for a livin'?" Lexie asked politely. She had never been with a nice looking gent before and since he was Killwillie's nephew...he must come from wealth.   
  
"I work in Glasgow for a corporation that deals with Vodafone." He smiled.   
  
"Oh I see." Lexie nodded...Lizzie had walked them to the garden and then quickly took off on foot while leaving them alone. She ran into the kitchen relieved to be away from her "set up" date!   
  
"Sounds boring, but it pays well." He winked.   
  
She started to feel chills, tingles and then shivers up her body and down again...she started to fancy him as well...

He also started to relax with her...they both didn't even wonder where Lizzie had gone off to! They walked on the shore. He was interested in getting to know her since he had first laid eyes upon her in the sitting room. He watched her as her hand swept a strand of hair out of her eyes...he caught it instinctively.   
  
Meanwhile, in the bushes...Duncan who was soon joined by Golly...were watching the whole "display of affection"! Duncan started to fume..."OK, what does he 've that I don't got?"  
  
Golly replied, "Money for one and now...Lexie."   
  
Lexie smiled nervously as she noticed him looking at her..."What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just haven't met someone quite like you before..." He chimed.

"Aye, well, that'd be two of us." She grinned again...they had only known each other for just a few moments, but felt an instant connection. Her hand lifted to her face again and as it did, Tom reached out for it.   
  
Meanwhile back to the bushes where Duncan and Golly were hiding or in this case spying...Archie had managed to finally escape his father, mother and Killwillie when he heard..."Pssstttt!" He turned and rolled his brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked walking over to the bushes before being pulled in!  
  
Golly grinned, "We're spying' on them, laddy!"  
  
"Spying on whom? Have you seen Lex?" He questioned, just as Duncan pointed Lexie and Tom out as the two were sitting close together on a rock and leaning into each other to...kiss! Archie's mouth dropped open! He shouted loudly, "Lexie!" but Duncan grabbed him and pulled him down... "Shhhhhh! She'll see us!"   
  
Too late! They turned around and then saw the bushes rattling as three men toppled out from behind them! She was embarrassed and then fully appalled! She stood up, and ran away from Tom and into the kitchen of the house...he ran after her! Lizzie was giggling at the whole scene! She was in the small alcove watching out the window at the pair before everyone came storming in! Archie was angry! Only he had no idea what was upsetting him so much! Duncan was baffled as ever...Golly knew it could get ugly so he chaperoned...Tom followed her.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" He called out...  
  
Lexie turned..."It's okay Tom. I just didn't think I'd have an audience an' would be puttin' on such a show!" She outspokenly shouted as her eyes set in on Archie, then Duncan and then Golly. They then heard a crash from the alcove. Lizzie came out from where the icebox was..."You..." She growled at her...  
  
Lizzie just laughed, but no one else was laughing...Lexie grew angrier...she was going to throttle her friend...  
  
"But you were both so comfortable down at the shore..." Lizzie started to provoke Lexie with a naughty grin...  
  
Tom stood still and watched the group...he left the room but Lexie followed behind him. Archie's heart sank as he observed her walk away...He wasn't with her...so he couldn't tell her how he felt to see her kissing someone else...or could he??

Archie hesitated back and fourth, go after Lexie? Don't? I mean she had gone after Tom... that really said something. Lizzie noticed Archie's confused mind.   
  
"Arch? Penny for your thoughts?" Lizzie laughed, but Archie didn't.   
  
"Oh Arch don't I cant stand it when your all grumpy" Lizzie laughed still joking, but she could see that Archie was serious.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tom" Lexie called after him. He turned round but didn't say anything. "Tom I'd...I'd really like it if I could see you again" Lexie blurted out. A smile appeared on Tom's face. "I'd like that too"   
  
Just as Tom was about to lean in for the kiss and Lexie too, the door opened and Hector and Killwillie appeared before them. "Thomas?" Killwillie said surprised.   
  
"Alexandra please leave us men now" Hector said serious. scared Lexie quickly left...

She walked back to the house thoroughly distracted, what could the men be talking about?  
she was so distracted that she didn't even notice Archie and Lizzie talking near the house.   
She did hear her name mentioned though and stopped short to listen, snapping out of her reverie  
" why isn't she responding to me?" Archie asked his sister  
" Maybe your going to fast?" Lizzie replied  
" But..."

"But I mean she's not going to be interested in me is she! She's still barely a child anyways" Archie said in a mood.   
  
"Oh Arch.." Lizzie said synthetically.  
  
Lexie decided she was going to pretend she hadn't heard any of it, and was slightly hurt by Archie's comment that she was still a child. she coughed loudly and walked past holding her head up high, she wasn't in the best of moods with either of the MacDonald children at the moment.

Tom then walked out of the sitting room. He had been dismissed after telling his Uncle that he was off to look for Lizzie...well, not really...he wanted to find Lexie again...He stopped and looked at the MacDonald siblings...Archie's eyes narrowed into an irritated glare...Lizzie just smiled, "Hello again."  
  
"Hi...Where's Lexie?" He asked. Archie was pretty close to giving the tall blonde a thumping', but he decided not to...instead he had a smart idea...  
  
"Oh, right, the housekeeper...lemme show you where she is!" Archie commanded as Tom followed him out into the kitchen. Lexie was bruiting...she was trying to cook Crofter's stew...she knew it was Archie's favourite after Lizzie told her. Then her mouth into a small vicious grin...she'll just have to spit in his bowl when she serves it to him...her style! Her eyes looked up to Tom and Archie...Archie quickly "stormed" off...  
  
"Hi...I see you're busy...would you like a hand?" He asked...as he didn't seem to care she was a housekeeper...a beautiful girl like her--deserved more than what MacDonald's could give her...He hid his egotistical thoughts behind his grin.  
  
"Oh, no...the stew just needs to simmer a bit...it won't be ready for quite a couple hours..." Lexie explained...  
  
"Good so you're free then?" He asked...  
  
Meanwhile, Archie was standing outside of the kitchen door with Lizzie...mimicking Tom's "Good so you're free then." and turning up his nose...Lizzie laughed, but then put a hand over her mouth...she didn't want the kitchen couple to hear them!  
  
Back to the kitchen...  
  
"Well, let's take a stroll, c'mon...there's still Molly's garden and a few nature trails to show you." She smiled...as she took Tom's extended arm and they walked outside...  
  
Hours later, Tom and Killwillie were invited to stay for dinner...Golly played the bagpipes. Hector commanded his table to sit down and then Lexie brought out dinner to each sterling silver placemat...BUT she then noticed Tom sitting in Archie's seat! She stood there as the company started to taste the stew...nervous sweat started to form on her brow...

"Don't!" She yelled out as Hector dropped his spoon...  
  
"Dear girl what is a matter with you?" Hector hollered baffled as ever...  
  
She was looking at Tom as his mouth was about to take in the spoon...  
  
"STOP!!" She cried again and Tom immediately looked up at her...  
  
Hector glared and demanded answers from the inexperienced cook...

"I'll get you a new bowl of stew..." She added, trying to cart the bowl away from Tom...Archie looked at her curiously...he wanted her attention...  
  
"Nah, no reason is there, Lex? He can have mine and I'll take his..." He broke the silence..."I haven't even eaten mine yet."  
  
Her outspoken tongue lashed out, " The bowl is cold...you don't want that."  
  
Archie replied, "Nah, I want it...it's still warm..."  
  
She then stood for a moment as she watched the men switch bowls and she grabbed Tom's new dish...she then replied, "Sorry your Lairdship. I've got more warmed up."   
  
Hector nodded in response, "Good Grief..."  
  
Molly added, "She's learning very well." as she tipped her wine goblet at Killwillie and then Tom. Lizzie sat there next to Tom...she watched as Tom stared after Lexie again...Archie had taken one sip of his stew and then...his face turned three shades of red...he coughed and gagged...grabbing for his water glass.   
  
"Are you alright?" Molly asked, looking at her son with concern...

"Just fine, Mum..." He coughed...as his mouth was on fire! He then asked, "May I be excused?"   
  
Molly smiled, "Of course, darling. Make sure you hurry Lexie back with Tom's dinner."   
  
Tom nodded, "No I think I'd like to be excused too." he then stood up and followed Archie into the kitchen...  
  
"Chow on!" Hector called out trying to get the table to finish their dinner...

"Lexie..." Archie snapped at her in the kitchen...  
  
She stood still knowing full well that he was onto her now... "How'd yer stew taste?" She snickered back...  
  
"Well, almost like Crofter's stew only with..."  
  
"Jalapeno pepper...it does wonders to clear yer sinuses!" She yelled...  
  
Archie was teed off...

"Now look, Lex, if it's about calling you a..."  
  
"Child..." She lashed again as guilt swept over his face...  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Ye deserved that bowl, Arch!" She argued...  
  
Then Tom walked in...he felt instantly awkward...  
  
"I can come back later..."  
  
"NO." She said  
  
"YES." He said as both Archie and Lexie replied at the same time!

Lizzie came walking into the room...she sensed the trouble. "Tom?"  
  
"Yes?" He turned to her...  
  
"Let's go out into the sitting room..." She carted Tom away...leaving Lexie and Archie to settle their differences right then and there...  
  
Until Duncan barged in!

"Hi Lex" Duncan said sitting down smiling.   
  
Lexie threw down her dishcloth and stomped out the room.  
  
"Why was it something I said?" Duncan said confused looking at Archie.   
  
Archie didn't say anything but stomped out the door behind Lexie.  
  
"what? What is it I'm saying?" Duncan said to himself confused

" Lexie!" He yelled  
" What?!" she spun around and he nearly ran straight into her   
" Are you sure about this Tom bloke?"  
" Archie! I am not a child, okay. I may be younger then you but that doesn't mean your my protector. You have a sister, and it's not me."  
" I know your not my sister Lex, It's just...."

"But what Arch?" Lexie said waiting for his answer  
  
Archie stood there looking into her eyes, he could see her anger and it made him sad that he had done this to her.   
  
"Lex I'm sorry..." Archie said turning back and walking away.   
  
Lexie then felt bad for being so angry, something inside her made her feel guilt, yet she didn't know what it was as she watched Archie walk away, head down.

"Arch," Lexie blurted out. He turned. "I.... I'm sorry too. Let's just forget this all happened, ok?"  
  
Archie hesitated. What exactly did she mean by "all?"  
  
"Forget about....?" Archie questioned.  
  
Lexie blushed. "Ya know, the whole.... stew..... thing. I'm sorry I peppered your stew. That was a real childish prank and I'm real sorry. Friends again?"  
  
Archie's heart sank. He was hoping she meant the whole thing about Tom as well. But he realized he was back to square one, that he'd have to start all over trying to foster a romance between them.   
  
He smiled a fake smile. "Sure. Friends again." She didn't seem to notice the lack of sincerity behind the smile. She beamed at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then spun around chasing after Tom.  
  
She followed the sound of Tom's voice, and entered the library with a huge smile on her face. But he wasn't alone. Her smile faded when she found Killwillie, Hector, Molly and Lizzie in the room as well. Lizzie was squirming as she sat next to Tom. He was looking out the window, heartily bored. Lexie's entrance drew everyone's eyes. She froze in the doorway, her eyes darting from one face to another. Molly and Kilwillie looked surprised to see her. Hector was, of course, annoyed at her interruption. Tom's face was alight with a huge smile. Lizzie looked at Tom's reaction, then turned to look at her friend. Her eyes danced mischievously as she saw Lexie's eyes dart from her look and back to Tom.   
  
(FYI: I've decided to take a classic approach to this Lex/ Tom relationship. I'm sure you will be able to spot it!)  
  
Tom rose from his seat. "Lexie..." he began, not sure what to say next. His uncle threw him a horrified look. Kilwillie turned to Hector, nudging him in the ribs. Hector grunted in reply.  
  
"Alexandra, what business do you have being here? Don't you still need to clear the dining room after that mockery of Crofter's Slop you served us?" Lexie bristled at Hector's comments. Kilwillie nodded in agreement. Tom glared at Hector, as did Molly and Lizzie.  
  
"Hector! How could you be so rude?!" Molly insisted as Tom simultaneously replied, "Mr. MacDonald, now that is uncalled for!"  
  
Now Hector and Kilwillie looked shocked. "Molly, it's my prerogative to be rude. This is my house!" Kilwillie rounded on Tom. "Thomas! Do apologize to Mr. MacDonald immediately for stepping out of your place!"  
  
"I will not!" Tom's reply rang out. "Mr. MacDonald was unforgivably rude to sweet Lexie." Lexie smiled gratefully at him, and he returned the smile.  
  
"Oh, good Lord," Hector muttered to Kilwillie. How was he to arrange some sort of marriage between his daughter and Kilwillie's nephew if he had gone sweet on the housekeeper? Kilwillie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Molly, would you please get her out of here? We've got important business to discuss." Hector asked, thoroughly exasperated with the whole situation. Molly rolled her eyes, but rose, motioning Lizzie to follow. But when Lizzie stood up, she was ordered to sit back down by her father. Lizzie threw her mother a wilting look as Lexie was led from the room, and noticed the same look being exchanged by Lexie and Tom. Lizzie knew what was coming, and she knew she owed it to the pair to try to help them be together.  
  
"Now that that's all settled, we can get back to the matter at hand," Kilwillie began. He turned purposefully to his nephew and Hector's daughter. Tom was furious, his hands clenched on his thighs. Lizzie's devious mind spun out of control as she tried to think of how to make things right for Lexie and Tom. Luckily, her father provided the perfect outlet.  
  
"Now Lizzie, you were saying recently that you needed a date for your upcoming uni event, weren't you? Surely Tom would be the perfect guest to accompany you?"  
  
Tom threw Hector a murderous look while Lizzie smiled sweetly at her father. "You know, Daddy, you may be right..." she trailed off. Hector and Kilwillie shared a satisfied look. Tom whirled to glare at her, but stopped. Eyes dancing, Lizzie leaned closer to him. She murmured, "Trust me!" Tom pulled back warily. Lizzie placed her hand on his clenched fist, tipped her head towards the doorway and winked at him. He finally caught on, and gave her a nervous smile.  
  
Plans were drawn up that Lizzie and Tom would "attend" Lizzie's uni ball to be held the following week. Satisfied with the arrangements, Hector and Kilwillie excused the pair, presumably to "get to know each other better." Lizzie took Tom's hand and led him through the house and into the garden. He stopped her, and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Alright, Miss Macdonald, what are you up to?" he asked. She grinned. "Trying to pave the way for you and your true heart's desire, of course!"

" My true hearts desire?" He asked, testing her self consciously  
" Oh as if you haven't got it bad for our housekeeper, I've seen you two together. You better watch it but, so has my brother."  
" Archie? But I thought..."  
" Let's not concentrate on that right now, how are you going to get Lexie to go to MY uni party with you...there has to be a way..."

"To be honest Liz, I wouldn't care about going to the party. Just so long as I get to see her again..." Tom trailed off, going into daydream mode on her.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Woohoo, anybody home?" she asked sarcastically. Tom gave himself a little shake and grinned down at her sheepishly. "Sorry, can't help myself. She just..."  
  
"Yeah, I can she what "she just." Lizzie replied. She took his hand, suddenly worried they were being watched by anxious heads of family. "Come on, let's walk. You CAN walk and hold a conversation at the same time, can't you?" she teased. He scowled at her. "Yeah, I can. You could also throw a piece of taffy in the mix and I can still hold my own." She laughed. She felt they could be great friends, but there wasn't the spark between them that their families were hoping for. They turned and continued along the edge of the loch.  
  
"Liz, I.... I'm not sure how you're going to pull this off for me, but I wanted to say thank you for trying. I know how pig headed my uncle can be, and I'm seeing your father can be just as difficult. No wonder they're such great friends." He scowled, and Lizzie snorted. "Now, Tom, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically. They both shook their heads in defeat. "Thing is, we're going to have to be exceedingly clever about this. You and I have the luxury of flitting off when and where we want, but Lexie will have to uphold her responsibilities to the house or else my father will get suspicious."  
  
"Yes, I'd thought of that as well," Tom said. "We'll have to get to know Lexie's schedule to see when she has free time..."  
  
Lizzie smiled as he wistfully trailed off. "There ya go on me again," she teased. Tom grinned sheepishly. What else could he do? Lizzie shook her head and continued. "I'll keep tabs on Lex, to find out when she's needed and when she's not. This may take a while... I don't want her to know what I'm about, or else she may not follow her natural pattern anymore." Tom nodded in agreement. Their walk had taken them back to the house, and they looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: they had to keep up a show in front of Hector and Kilwillie to make it appear they were attracted to each other.  
  
"Well, Lizzie my dear, I should be off," Tom said loudly. He leaned in and gave her a polite kiss goodbye, then took her hand and kissed it, a smile playing on his lips as he tried not to laugh. Lizzie also had to stifle a giggle, and her eyes were dancing as she replied, "Oh, Tom, must you? We were just beginning to have a grand time..." "Oh, yes, my dear, I need to get back to Kilwillie Estate for I have several accounts that need my attention before tomorrow morning, but I shall be in touch." "Promise?" Lizzie wailed loudly. Tom winced slightly, and she made a mental note not to take that approach again. "I promise," Tom replied, and with a final kiss on her hand. He then turned with a wink, and sauntered off to his car. Lizzie turned around and opened the door, wisely taking a step backwards to avoid Hector and Kilwillie as they came tumbling out the doorway and landed in a heap on the doorstep. They hemmed and hawed and harrumphed while Lizzie shook her head. 'How predictable,' she thought. She stepped around them and made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to begin observing Lexie so she and Tom could set her plan in motion. But she didn't expect the reception she was about to receive.  
  
"Lizzie, how could you?!" Lexie demanded, pouncing on her friend as soon as she entered the room. Lexie was in tears. Lizzie was taken aback; she didn't think Lexie would be spying on them as well!

"No Lexie you don't under.." Lizzie said shocked  
"If you wanted him for yourself, you should have just said in the first place" Lexie shouted at her.   
"Lexie, no calm down, its not what you think" Lizzie said trying to calm her friend. Archie then came in the room.  
"Hey what's going on?" he said confused.  
"Well I thought Lizzie was my friend!" Lexie shouted in tears.  
"Hey come here, Shh don't worry" Archie said taking Lexie in his arms, as he comforted her.   
"No Arch.. Lexie please listen" Lizzie said trying to get through to them both.

" No" Lexie exclaimed, her teary voice still managing to hold a lot of authority  
Lizzie gazed at her in shock, this wasn't meant to b happening....  
Archie pulled away from Lexie and glanced at her, Lexie nodded- agreeing to the unspoken arrangement between them.  
Archie put his arm around her and led her quietly away, sending his sister a glare over his shoulder and mouthing angrily 'What did you do?!'

'I didn't do anything' Lizzie mouthed back at him, her smile dropping at the thought she had upset her best friend.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Archie sat Lexie down on her bed, then continued to sit himself down beside her.   
  
"You alright?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah I'll be ok" Lexie said wiping her eyes.  
"What happened?" Archie asked curious  
"Oh I don't really want to talk about it" Lexie said turning her head away. Archie could sense this was the time to get back at Tom and help win Lexie over.  
  
"Hope it wasn't that creep Tom" Archie said proud of his idea.  
"How did...you know?" Lexie said shocked and turning back.  
"I sensed it, he's not good news you know" Archie said speaking softly to her as he saw he had her full attention.   
"He isn't?" Lexie said confused, looking into Archie's lovely brown eyes.   
  
It was so tempting just to lean in and kiss her, Archie thought to himself, but he knew now wasn't the time.   
  
"Lex you deserve better" Archie said carefully placing his arm around her. She fell against him, but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, an exasperated Lizzie ran off to find her mother, knowing she could count on her for help because she was a hopeless romantic.  
  
"Moth-errrrrrr!" she hollered down the hall.  
  
"In here, darling," Molly's voice floated down the stairs. "In my studio!"  
  
Lizzie took the steps two at a time, passing Archie and Lex on the way. She halted, staring at them, but she had no time to waste. She bolted up the stairs and into her mother's studio.  
  
"Mummy, I really need your help!" she exclaimed, out of breath. "It's about Lexie and Tom....."  
  
"Oh, of course, dear. I know what you mean. I did see how those two looked at each other as I led her out of the library. Terribly rude of your father to say those things to her, but one must remember how irrational he can be at times." Molly rambled on, focusing more on her painting than on her daughter. She gave the canvas one last dab with her brush. "There! Finished!" she exclaimed, placing her pallet and brush down and wiping her hands with a rag. She turned to see her daughter standing there, hopping from foot to foot impatiently. "Oh, dear, what are we going to do with those two?"  
  
"That's just it, Mummy! Tom and I have devised a plan so that they can see each other without father or Kilwillie knowing. But I need your help!"  
  
Molly's eyes danced excitedly. "Oh, Lizzie! How exciting! Sort of like Romeo and Juliet, hey?" She took her daughter's hands and led her over to a chair. "Tell me more!"  
  
"Well..." Lizzie started, not sure where to go. "Father practically demanded that Tom and I go to my uni party together, and we left the room on the pretence of making those plans and getting to know each other. That's when we hatched our plan. We were walking along the loch, and when we ended up back at the house, we knew we were being spied on..."  
  
Molly shook her head. "My foolish husband and his equally foolish friend."  
  
"Exactly. So we put on a bit of a show for them, acting as if we were getting along splendidly. It seemed to fool them. But it also fooled Lexie, and now she won't speak to me! She thinks I'm really interested in Tom romantically, and won't let me explain. But she was willing to listen to Archie... In fact, your son is now trying to get his claws into her as we speak!" Lizzie scowled angrily.  
  
Molly blinked in surprised. "Archie? Well now...." she trailed off. If Hector had anything against his friend's nephew dating their housekeeper, he would be absolutely furious to find out his own son had fallen for her as well!  
  
"Perhaps we'd better work together to try to dissuade Archie in that pursuit for now," Molly replied wisely. Lizzie's eyes widen in understanding, her mouth rounding into a silent "oh."  
  
"So.... here's what we'll do. Firstly, we must convince Lexie that you meant her no harm. Then we must contrive to set those two up on a proper date without certain hotheads finding out..."  
  
Lizzie's face lit up. "I have an idea....."

Molly and Lizzie walked up to Lexie's room and peered in, realising they weren't the first to do so.  
Tom stood in front of Lexie and Archie a glare on his face as he took in his arm around her.  
" Tom!" Lizzie shouted "What, what are you doing back so soon?"  
" I forgot to ask Lexie something. so I decided to come straight up to her room, but it seems like she's already previously occupied."  
Lizzie just shook her head and sighed

Lizzie rolled her eyes in exasperation. She just couldn't win!! Luckily Molly stepped in.  
  
"Lexie, I could really use your expertise in the kitchen right now. I'm dying for a snack!" Lizzie took that opportunity duck so Lexie wouldn't see her as she left the room, but she'd be certain to see Tom.  
  
And she did. "Tom!" Lexie exclaimed, surprised. "I, uh..." she trailed off, knowing what he'd seen.  
  
"Hello, Lexie," he replied coolly. "I came to ask if you'd like to try to meet secretly this evening down by the loch but I seem to be a bit too late." His voice sounded angry but his eyes showed the hurt he was feeling.  
  
Lizzie and Molly caught each other's eye. Lizzie made a dash for Lexie's arm while Molly grabbed Tom's. They led their captives in opposite directions, leaving Archie yelling down the hall after them all, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Lizzie, let me go," demanded Lexie as the woman led her down the hall and out a back door. She turned, still holding onto her arm. "Not until you promise you'll listen to what I have to say," Lizzie replied. Lexie was hurt, upset and confused all at once, and could only nod her head weakly.  
  
"Now, before you say anything, yes I forgive you for thinking I wanted Tom for myself. I hope it's obvious now that he's sweet on you." Lexie nodded again. "Now, as for what you heard Tom and I ramble on about this afternoon while we were outside... Lexie, that was all just a show for my father and Kilwillie. They have their hearts set on Tom and I falling in love, but we both know that it'll never happen. In fact, Tom's becoming quite a good friend..." Lizzie saw Lexie begin to bristle at this comment. "NO, Lexie. Don't read more into that statement. We are just that - friends - and nothing more. We actually share a mutual interest now..." Lizzie trailed off temptingly.  
  
"Mutual interest?" Lexie asked. "YOU," Lizzie supplied. "I didn't want to tell you about this for fear it would put a glitch in the plan, but Tom and I decided we needed to try and figure out your daily schedule.. you know, when you're not busy, so we could plan little rendezvous for the two of you. We were hoping that father and Kilwillie would end up none the wiser. because it's really none of their business what you do in your free time." Lexie's eyes widened in understanding. She grabbed her friend in a huge embrace, which Lizzie gladly returned. "Oh, Lizzie, thank you so much! And to think you'd ever do anything to hurt me..." Lexie pulled away, ashamed of her behaviour earlier. "You may be able to forgive me, but I still need to apologize for my daft behaviour...." she had to stop, for Lizzie suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth. "All is forgiven, I promise." She removed her hand, and Lexie smiled. "So what do we do now?" Lexie asked. "Well, I need you to tell me about what you do day to day... then we can decide when would be best for you and Tom to meet." Lexie giggled, her eyes shining.  
  
Meanwhile, Molly led Tom to the library. "Mrs. MacDonald? I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to leave now..."  
  
"Nonsense, Tom. Lizzie has told me everything. Now you need to sit down and listen to me." Shocked, Tom did as he was told. Molly smiled gently at him. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for my foolish stubborn husband. I love the man, but he does infuriate me at times. Rest assured that I do not share my husband's feelings, and if you are interested in dating our sweet housekeeper then you both have my complete support."  
  
Tom whooshed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mrs. MacDonald. You have no idea what this means to me... I've never met anyone like Lexie before, and I don't care what she does... and I'm afraid I'm falling for her very quickly."  
  
Molly smiled again. "I believe she's falling for you just as quickly, dear. Now, you needn't worry about my son. Poor soul, he can't seem to accept losing at anything... It was worse when Jamie was still alive...." Molly trailed off, fighting those memories.  
  
Tom rose, made his way to her side and took her hand. "My uncle has told me many stories about your family, and some of his favourites were about Jamie and Archie when they were little. Having an older brother myself, I can imagine how badly Archie felt losing to his bigger brother all the time."  
  
Molly looked up at him. "You are a sweetheart," she said, reaching up to pat his cheek gently. "Archie may think he's got his heart set on Lexie, but if Hector is so against you dating Lexie, just think how he'd rant if he found out about Archie's interest." Tom shook his head solemnly. "I see your point," he said. "I'm glad you do. As I said, please don't worry yourself about my son. I plan to speak to him on this matter as well. What we do need to worry about is when you and Lexie will get to see each other again." They smiled at each other, Tom's heart skipping a beat.  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair, Archie was hiding in the hall outside the library door. His knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fists. How could his own mother betray him like that?! And his sister, plotting against his own interests?

"GRRRR" Archie let out a huge roar in the corridor as he stomped away.   
  
"Archie if you do wish to realise your anger in that way please do not do it in the hall ways of our home" Hector said coming in as Archie stomped past.   
  
Archie stormed up the stairs of the house, banging each foot down on the steps like a small child with a temper.   
  
As he reached the top of the stairs he spotted Lizzie appear in the corridor at the end. "YOU!" he said charging towards her. "Ot oh" Lizzie said making a quick dash to her left. Archie continued to charge down the corridor but just as he got to the end Lexie came out of the right hand side door.   
  
"Ow!" Lexie yelled as they banged into each other.   
"Lexie!" Archie said his voice changing at the sight of her, it turned into a gentle sweet talk "I'm so sorry.. are you ok?" he said moving towards her, as Lizzie quickly exited behind him un seen.

" Yeh" she replied, taking a step back "Where are you going in such a mood?"  
" Oh, I was just on my way to kill my sister" Archie answered, "How are you?"  
Lexie raised her eyebrows "Fine. um Arch...may I ask why you're ready to kill Liz?"

"Well.." Archie started but then realised how stupid it would look if he was to say because she is trying to pair you up with Tom.   
  
Suddenly Lexie noticed Tom standing at the end of the corridor.  
"Tom!" Lexie said ignoring Archie. "Sorry Arch, Talk some other time" Lexie said running up to Tom as they continued to walk and talk leaving Archie standing watching as they walked away.

suddenly Archie remembered what he had been doing before he had run into Lexie   
  
"LIZZIE!!!" he yelled, running around the corner, boy did he have a bone to pick with her!

Molly smiled as Lizzie ran past her closely followed by Archie.   
"Oh every day feels like the old days" she laughed to herself.   
Golly came into the room smiling. "Nothings changed has it" he said as Lizzie and Archie ran past. "Its like they haven't grown up" Molly said as she joined arms with Golly as they talked.   
  
Lizzie ran into a room and realised she had no way out. She screamed laughing as Archie came near her. "Ok Lizzie tell me what do you think your doing!" Archie shouted cornering her.

" doing?! I'm not DOING anything Arch!" Lizzie answered  
" you're ruining my chances with Lexie that's what you're doing!" Archie yelled  
" You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself don't you think?"  
Archie fumed " Right! that's it!!" he yelled as he picked her up over his shoulder and lugged her out of the room  
" ARCHIE! Archie put me down now!!" Lizzie yelled

"ARCHIE!" Lizzie screamed laughing. Suddenly Archie stopped suddenly and Lizzie carefully slid off Archie's shoulder.   
  
Lizzie looked to what Archie was looking at. "Arch.." Lizzie said quietly touching his arm, but she could see the upset in his eyes as he stared across at Lexie in Tom's arms. They were kissing each other.

Archie shook her arm off him and sent her a death stare, before turning and walking away.  
  
Lizzie stood watching him, a horrible feeling growing in her stomach. It might be all good and well fixing Lexie and Tom up, but Archie was still her brother and she hurt for him  
  
" arch" she called

Archie started walking faster, ignoring Lizzie's calls.  
  
"Archie dear" Molly said talking to him as he walked past, but he just ignored her and carried on.   
  
Molly looked a bit blank at the reaction. "Lizzie?" she asked as Lizzie followed but stopped at the stairs looking up at Archie till he went out of site.   
  
"Oh mummy" Lizzie said falling in her arms

" What's wrong my dear?"  
" Archie hates me, because I encouraged Lexie and Tom"  
" Oh, I'm sure he doesn't. look we just need to find Archie someone else"  
Lizzie looked at her mother incredulously " I don't think he wants anyone else Mummy, he seems pretty caught up on Lex"

"Well what about that nice girl... what her name, you know your friend in the village" Molly said thinking  
  
"Katrina?" Lizzie said as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.  
  
"That's it, oh well-done mummy" Lizzie said running off towards the door.

Lizzie arranged for Katrina to come over the next day. Her and Archie had a fairly elaborate relationship- they annoyed the hell out of each other and always had.  
  
'but' Lizzie persisted 'a lot of that might wash over, they'd known each other quite a while. And she was her friend'

"Hey Arch...guess who's coming round today?" Lizzie said approaching Archie carefully.  
  
"Let me guess whats his name... Tom" Archie said trying not to sound interested.   
  
"Nope...Katrina" Lizzie said happily.  
  
"Oh not your friend that thinks she always right every time" Archie said with sarcasm.

" Aww, she's not that bad" Lizzie commented " And she's pretty"  
Archie raised his eyebrows " Yeah, but she's not my type"  
Lizzie smirked " Yes, we all know what you type is"

"Hey Lizzie...want a cuppa?" Lexie said coming into the room. Archie and Lizzie burst out laughing. "What?" Lexie said paranoid. "Oh nothing... we were just talking" Lizzie said still laughing

Lexie gave them a little half laugh, a sarcastic 'I don't appreciate being left out' sort of laugh.  
  
"Soo..... what were ya laughing about?" Lexie asked, still a little paranoid.  
  
With a glance at Archie, Lizzie replied, "Oh, an old friend of mine is swinging by today, specifically to see my little brother." Archie, who had just taken a bite of an apple, almost choked as he glared at her. Lizzie was concentrating on Lexie, to see her reaction to the news.  
  
Lexie drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening. She just as quickly returned too normal when she saw Archie's head swing in her direction. "Aw, how sweet," she cooed, willing her voice to remain even as she tried to react with her normal wit. She smiled brightly and winked at Archie. He didn't return her smile, but looked at her warily. He could have sworn he heard her gasp when Lizzie mentioned Katrina coming over.... was he just hearing things? Was it a hiccup instead?  
  
Lizzie gloated to herself. So, after all the fuss over Tom, Lexie was still interested in Archie! That should at least make her brother feel a little better! She smiled smugly at Lexie, who blushed and glared back. Lexie looked at Archie out of the corner of her eye, and he was still looking at her. Why did she react like that when Lizzie said someone else was coming to see Archie? She and Tom were unofficially an "item." What did she care who Archie saw?  
  
'Oh, no,' her mental voice wailed.  
  
She DID care.

"Hey Sweetie" Tom said coming into the kitchen from the back door. Lexie who had just walked in was still reacting to the fact SHE DID CARE. "Lex?" Tom said again after no response. "Oh hello sorry" Lexie said realising he was standing there. "You alright?" Tom said sensing a change in her usually happy mood. "Yeh yeh I'm ok.." Lexie said trying to return to normal. "Ok" Tom said coming over to give her a kiss. She didn't react to the kiss, which surprised Tom. "Whats he done?" Tom said as if he knew Archie had something to do with it.   
"huh?" Lexie said surprised. "Archie...Whats he done now?" Tom said again. "Archie?" Lexie said still really confused. "Erm look Tom don't mean to be a spoil sport, but Lizzie's got a friend coming over and I have to start on making lunch.. then I have to hover round and well sorry but I really don't have time" Lexie said changing the subject.

" Ookaay" Tom mused, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly " You sure you're okay?"  
Lexie looked up "Yeh yeh of course"  
" And it's nothing to do with Archie?" Tom inquired  
" Why would it be?" Lexie answered, only half as convincingly as she wished  
Tom shrugged " I dunno, you two always just seem to have complex goings on"  
" Screwed up is a better word for it" Lexie muttered under her breath  
" Sorry?"  
" Oh nothing, nothing. Go on now, I'm a very busy girl, can't keep the MacDonald's waiting."  
Tom nodded reluctantly " Alright, but you're not getting rid of me that easily" he remarked, leaning in to kiss her again  
She complied but was too busy thinking to enjoy the moment  
Finally Tom turned to leave and waved from the door, Lexie gave a small smile and then turned back to her work, her mind working over time.

a few hours later..  
  
Lexie walked into the hall where there before her stood a young woman with bright blonde curls that fell to her shoulders, she stood up straight and gave Lexie a smile as she came in.  
  
"Hello you must be Katrina" Lexie said coming over.   
  
"Aye that's me, I don't think we've met" Katrina said putting her hand out to shake. Lexie quickly put her hand out as well.   
  
"Lexie MacTavish, I'm the housekeeper" Lexie said shaking her hand.   
  
"Katrina Finley, I work down at the local school" Katrina said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a bit about you from Lizzie" Lexie commented  
" Yeah I've heard a bit about you too." Katrina answered, taking her in  
" So you're here to see Archie?" Lexie couldn't help but inquire

"Archie?" Katrina said surprised.   
"Yeah I thought that's why Lizzie invited you round?" Lexie said, trying to hide the smile that wanted to crawl across her face.  
"Oh no...I am not round here to see him, no no no I'm here to see Lizzie that's all" Katrina said shocked.   
"Well I don't think that was the plan" Lexie said slowly walking away, as Katrina went into the Library where Lizzie was.

" Lizzie?"   
Lizzie turned around and saw her friend standing in the doorway " Oh, hey Katrina, come in"  
" What's this I hear about me being here to see Archie instead of you?"

"Ah yes.." Lizzie said rolling her eyes "Archie" she giggled.  
"Lizzie... tell me now" Katrina said noticing her friends playful side about to come out.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Erm hi Lex" Archie spoke coming into the kitchen.  
"Hello... and what brings you to the chambers of my kitchen?" Lexie said looking up from what she was doing.  
"Erm well I was wondering if..." Archie began  
"You could hang out here so that you wouldn't have to see Katrina to please your sister" Lexie said finishing for him.  
"Erm wow yeh that is what I was going to ask" Archie looked shocked.  
"Aye well you can prepare that" Lexie pointed over to the salad.  
"ok" Archie nodded watching her continue making the lunch.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Archie!" Lizzie shouted from the hall

Archie glanced at Lexie in horror " Lex! Please you've got to hide me"  
Lexie smiled " come on, get under the table" she ordered  
Archie gave a look of fleeting grateful glance at his rescuer as she pushed him quickly under the table at her feet just as Lizzie walked in

Lexie quickly looked up "Hey Lizzie whats up"   
"Whats up?" Lizzie laughed  
Lexie laughed and gave a little smile.   
  
"Anyway has my wee brother been through here?" Lizzie asked  
"Archie...no" Lexie quickly responded  
"Look Lex.. I'm sorry about all this bother with Archie...I mean I know you really like Tom...Archie's just jealous that's all" Lizzie apologised   
"Erm... Lizzie really it doesn't matter, we can talk about it later" Lexie said worrying about the fact Archie was just under the table and she didn't know what Lizzie was about to say next.  
"Oh ok then, well if Arch comes through here you'll know where to send him" Lizzie laughed giving Lexie a little wave as she went out the door.

Lexie crouched down beside the bench, crossing her legs under her. Archie sat just centre metres from her, he lifted his eyes and gazed at her  
" You know Lizzie didn't mean it" Lexie commented, keeping her eyes down  
" Do you think the same thing?" He asked forcing her to look up at him

Lexie shrugged her shoulders, she opened her mouth to say words but none came out.  
  
"I..I don't know..." Lexie stammered  
  
"You don't know...or you don't wanna know?" Archie questioned

" Lex" Archie started, Lexie looked up at him  
  
" Lexie?" This time the voice came from the doorway again  
Tom walked over and glanced at her "What are you doing?"  
" Not much" Lexie answered " Just talking to Arch'  
" Under the table?" Tom asked

Archie got out from under the table...Lexie stood there inches from him. Tom looked at them both curiously...he then turned around and walked out of the room. Lexie should have ran after him but her feet were like cemented to the floor...Archie then slowly grinned...  
  
"You're not interested in him, are you?" He asked...she froze while trying to come up with the best answer...

"I am...I just" Lexie began. "Can't be bothered to run after him at the moment" she finished, not wanting Archie to know too much at the moment.  
  
"Oh o.k. see" Archie sighed

Lexie sunk back down to the floor and sat still, trying to work out what to do. Archie sat beside her and placed his arms around her shoulder  
  
" Lex you know I like you"  
" Yeh"  
" You know I like you a lot"  
Lexie nodded  
" I guess I can understand if you don't want to get involved with me"  
Lexie glanced at him  
" you can?"  
Archie gave a half smile " Yeh, well you know. I'm a bit older then you, I'm your boss' son, you have a boyfriend"  
Lexie nodded with each comment  
" But"  
"But...." She echoed glancing over at him, heat thumping

Just then Monty and Rommel came scratching in, unable to find traction on the slick floor, followed closely by Hector.  
  
"Girl, where are you? I am in dire need of sustenance!"  
  
Archie and Lexie froze. A horror-stricken look passed between them.

Archie grabbed Lexie and pulled her back under the table, clasping his hand over her mouth to stop her saying anything to give their cover away.  
" Shh" he whispered " He'll screw this up even more if he knows we're here. He still wants Tom to go out with Lizzie, if Lizzie's such a match maker she can work it out for herself."  
Lexie nodded wordlessly, waiting for Hector's footsteps to move away from them.  
" Lexie!!" He shouted   
She didn't respond  
" Where is that girl when you need her..." he muttered, walking back out to search the other rooms

They waited until the could no longer hear Hector's feet, then they both turned to each other and spoke at the same time,  
  
"Archie" "Lexie"  
  
"you go first" Archie said to her  
  
"ok well, oh this is difficult, I really like Tom, but you are my Boss' son, your older than me, from a different world, oh I just don't know"  
  
Archie looked at her, decided there was nothing else to do he went for a last resort, taking hold of her face in his hands, he gently brushed aside her hair, kissed on her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, sensing no resistance, he kissed her gently on the lips, pulled back saw she was smiling and then began to kiss with more force.

Shortly after a while Archie pulled back and let go of Lexie's face, she breathed deeply and then opened her eyes. Archie smiled at her, Lexie smiled back but then her smile faded as she realised it could never really be.   
  
Then out of the corner of Lexie's eye she could see something, as she turned ... "Bloody hell!" she screamed banging her head on the top of the table, Glasses rolled on the table and smashed one by one beside Archie, which then caused him to back into one of the table legs causing the table to shriek across the kitchen floor, causing a whole stack of plates to come crashing down in front of Lexie, as she moved she grabbed the table edge but slipped on the floor and bought that side of the table down as her and Archie managed to avoid the table they sat and waited for the crashing to stop.   
  
"Its just the bloody dog" Archie sighed in relief.

Lexie started to cry from the shock and Archie wrapped his arms around her " Shh hey its okay"  
" No it's not" Lexie whimpered  
" Whats going on in here?" Molly asked coming through the door and seeing the mess  
Lizzie, Tom and Katrina soon arrived behind her

Archie ignored there questions and continued to hug Lexie and comfort her.   
  
"Arch?" Lizzie questioned, her face shocked from the mess.  
  
"What happened in here?" Tom asked after her, looking too at the mess.  
  
Molly looked down at the dog and stared "I hope you had nothing to do with this" she warned  
  
Lexie seemed to be frozen, she dare not move in case anything else fall and crash. She just stayed in Archie's arms, clinging to him tight and not wanting to let go.

" Lex are you okay?" Tom asked, moving forward to pick up some of the mess   
" You weren't in here when I walked in" Hector announced coming through the door  
" they were when I came in" Tom commented  
" Well they weren't when I was looking for Arch" Lizzie replied puzzled  
Lexie and Archie looked at each other, and then burst out laughing at the entire thing

Lexie's laughs were shaky, as she still was in a bit of a mess but having the laugh helped calmed her nerves.  
  
Archie and tom then both went forward to take a hand to help her out of the room. "Err" Lexie mumbled as both men took each hand. Archie and Tom then both looked at each other and gave a glare. Before Lizzie stepped forward. "Come on Lex...lets go for a walk to calm you down"   
  
"Thanks" Lexie whispered

Archie watched as Lizzie led her off, Tom gave him a hand up and they all started to clean up the mess.  
Katrina picked up the crashed plates gingerly and raised an eyebrow   
" You know for all this to happen the upset must have come from under the table"  
Tom glanced at Archie who was busily ignoring Katrina's comment  
" Archie you and Lexie were under the table when I came in....."  
All eyes turned to Archie in questioning

"Under the table Archie MacDonald?" Katrina laughed  
Tom looked across at Archie anxiously waiting for an answer.   
  
"Archie...could I speak to you outside for a minute?" Tom urged.  
  
Molly and Katrina looked at one another and raised their eyebrows. Archie nervously followed Tom out of the door, closing it behind him.

" Lexie is my girlfriend" Tom turned on Archie once they were inside the room  
" Yeh, I knead know" Archie shuffled his feet  
" That much mess...something fairly big must of happened..." Tom answered  
" Well you see, Lexie got scared by the dog and bumped her head on the table and then I kinda, well it all just kinda started crashing down."  
" why were you under the table in the first place?" tom inquired  
" We were, well you know- hiding" Archie mumbled

"From the dog?" Tom said sarcastically.  
"No... well oh its a long story" Archie stumbled over his words.  
"I've got a long time" Tom answered fiercely.  
"Well I haven't" Archie snapped walking back to help clear up the kitchen.

Molly, Katrina, and Lizzie both decided to give Lexie some space to clean up the mess-as Lexie had decided at last minute not to walk with her mate...as Molly scolded Rummel for the kitchen rumble...while the women walked out of the room...  
  
Archie and Tom entered...as Lexie was under the table...she was now in hiding...  
  
"Lex?" Archie called out...  
  
"I have time...I want to know what the table hiding was for?" Tom asked again...Archie then gave in.   
  
"OK, here it is...Katrina was invited to make Lex jealous..."  
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Because I'm..."  
  
"Oh, you fancy her..."  
  
"Yea, but it wouldn't be proper for me to date her..." Archie began...Tom didn't want to hear it now...  
  
"You know what, on second thought...this is one messed up family...I'm not interested in dating her anymore..." Tom shook his head and stormed out...just as Lexie sneezed...  
  
Archie bent down...as his eyes focused on hers...

"Yer here...still..." Archie commented...lowering himself to sit with her under the table again...  
  
"Yea, I am." Then tears welled up in her eyes...  
  
"Look Lex, he's no good for you anyway..."  
  
"Who are you to judge who's good for me, Archie MacDonald?"   
  
"Because before we were interrupted by crashing dishes...curious visitors to the kitchen...dogs who belong outdoors...we were talking about liking one other, right?"

"Ye told me...ye weren't..."  
  
"No, you said it...not I." Archie replied..."I kissed you remember?"  
  
"Right." Lexie laughed...while wiping her eyes...they leaned into each other again...until...  
  
"AH HAH! What?!" Hector yelled as his head popped under the table! " Dear BOY!" He was appalled...  
  
"Oh crud." Archie hung his head...

"Stand up this instance!" Hector yelled. Archie obediently stood up. "How dare you!" He continued shouting.   
  
Meanwhile...Lexie is crawling out from under the table and exiting the kitchen through the back door.  
  
Hector continued his speech, until after a while Archie turned to look back under the table. "Lex? Lex?" Archie called looking under the table and around the kitchen.  
"Boy I am not finished!" Hector chased after him.

Archie turned on him "Father, did you're falling for mother just go according to plans, or did one day you just find that you were in love?"  
  
Hector growled " that is beside the point, and don't you raise your voice at me!!"

"Avoiding the question are we?" Archie was really on a go here, after so many years he wasn't going to let his father do it to him again.   
  
"Right I've had enough!" Hector shouted stomping out.  
  
"And you don't think I have!" Archie called back after his father down the corridor.  
  
Then Lexie came out from behind the kitchen back door. Archie looked across, she looked so scared and frightened, like a little girl, yet come to think about it she was only 18, yet Archie never really thought about it before, but it didn't matter to him, he loved her, well at least he think he did..

" Oh Lex, I'm sorry" he remarked, walking towards her, " You've been caught in the middle of everything since you got here haven't you"  
  
She nodded

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea me coming here... I mean all I've done is mess ya family about" Lexie whispered into Archie's hug.  
  
Archie held Lexie back from the hug. "What do you mean? Your the best thing that's happened this year"   
  
"Really?" A smile appeared on Lexie's face, and she couldn't help it, Archie saw.

" come on" Archie ordered, taking her hand in his " Let's go for a walk. just us...no interruptions."  
Lexie smiled and nodded " sounds good"

she then laughed "Know any locked door walks?"   
  
"Yeh I know" Archie laughed, "Its the problem all your family being under one roof"

Archie walked Lexie up to his bedroom...then his mother walked by...  
  
"Quick!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and put her in the cabinet chest...he hid with her...then they closed the door and the lock...locked...   
  
"Oh..." She laughed again...  
  
"I thought you were claustrophobic?" He asked in a whisper...  
  
"Not exactly...I kinda lied down stairs in the cabinet with you just so I could get away..." She giggled as something was tickling her...the cabinet was pitch black..."Um..."  
  
"Hmmmm..." He leaned in and found her lips...  
  
"Is this something you do with all of your girls that are friends?" She broke free from him...  
  
"Nope...just my sister and I would hide in here as kids on my older brother." He added fondly...searching for her lips again...

"Oh Archie!" Lizzie yelled as she walked into his bedroom...then her eyes shifted to the bumps and bangs into the cabinet...she curiously reached down to the door...and turned the latch to find Lexie and Archie tumbling out onto the floor!  
  
"There you are!" Hector hollered... "No son of mine is going to disobey me..."  
  
"Oh stop. I'm not doing that..."  
  
"Then why are you in the cabinet?" Lizzie asked, as she helped Lexie up.   
  
The bickering between the father and son continued until Lexie screamed out..."ENOUGH!"  
  
Both men looked at her puzzled...of course she had yelled at not only the Laird's son but the Laird as well.   
  
"I-I am going to pack. It was a bad idea me coming here... " Lexie added softly...as she ran out of the room...breezing past Molly who was holding a freshly painted painting...she then moved into the direction of her sitting room only to have her son run past her...the painting teetered out of her arms and landed on the floor...  
  
"LEXIE!" Archie called out to her... "Sorry. Mum. Lex! WAIT!"

"Lex wait!" Archie yelled as the door slammed in front of him. "Lex please...don't go" Archie pleaded outside the door.  
  
There was silence..."Lex...please" Archie whispered again. "Arch" Lizzie's voice came from behind. "Come on" she softly said leading him away from the door with her arm around him. "Lets go get you a cup of tea"   
  
Archie looked back at the door as he was leaded away from it, his eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away.

Archie sat disgruntled at the table, his cup of tea slowly growing colder and colder in front of him.  
" Arch?" Lizzie asked  
He didn't look up  
" Archie...."  
This time she finally got his attention, as he glanced up at her  
" Are you okay?"  
Archie shook his head " I'm going to look for her" he declared, standing up and walking out the door.

Archie walked bristly up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He knocked once again at her door. "Lex?" he called out hopeful.  
No reply.  
  
"Lex please... if your there" Archie pleaded.

he opened the door cautiously and peered in. the room was empty.....curious he walked over to her wardrobe and noticed that quite a bit of her clothing was missing.  
  
he glanced around again in shock and his eyes automatically focused on.....

on the bare dressing table, which was devoid of Lexie's photos, make up and lotions - it was really evident she had cleared her belongings and gone. But where to he hadn't seen or heard anyone leave, surely she couldn't be far away.  
  
Suddenly he remembered a conversation they had about week earlier, talking about the gatehouse at the end of the drive. Lexie had said how gorgeous she thought it was, could it be that is where she had disappeared? Deciding to waste no time Archie ran down stairs, jumped into the landrover and set off down the drive at a breakneck speed.  
  
He decided to park up the drive away from the house just in case and so he didn't alert Lexie to his prescience. He tentatively approached the house, turned the handle of the door and found it to be unlocked.

Taking a deep breath Archie walked inside, he automatically headed for the kitchen, where he saw Lexie doing some serious damage to some bread dough, muttering to herself.  
  
He was unable to hear what she was saying, she was unaware of his presence and Archie not wanting to startle her, was unsure what to do, then he realised he had no choice but to say something.

" Lexie" Archie whispered, but it might as well have been a yell to yield Lexie's reaction  
She jumped and spun around, eyes slowly drifting to him  
" Yes Archie?" she replied trying to remain calm

"what exactly are you doing down here?"  
  
"I had to get away from everyone in the house, I couldn't think it was stifling, my Granny always said you need quiet to think properly and I have to decide if I stay or go"  
  
"oh, look um do you want me to go Lexie?"  
  
"no stay you're fine, in fact I think you might be able to help to me decide" she replied smiling

"Well.." Archie winked moving closer to her.   
  
"hmm... yes?" Lexie giggled.   
  
"I was thinking... that maybe us two could have a wee chat" he questioned putting his hands round her waist.

" A wee chat?" Lexie smiled "Haven't we been trying to do that for quite a while now?"  
" I believe we have" Archie declared, "Come on Lex, nothing would make me happier than if you stayed here and you know, we could officially be a couple"  
" A couple?" Lexie giggled at his words " What about Tom?"

"Tom... tom went didn't he?" Archie looked confused.  
"What? I thought he was just going for a while... you mean its over?" Lexie looked upset and confused.  
"Yeh... that's what I got from that dramatic exit he made" Archie laughed, but Lexie didn't. She seemed to be going into a bit of shock now... that was it? that was Tom gone?

" Would you rather him over me?" Archie whispered  
Lexie glanced up at him " No...no." then resolutely shook her head "no, of course not."  
" So.." Archie asked, pulling her closer  
" So....." she smiled

" you moving back in with me?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye  
" with you" Lexie laughed, "and half a dozen other people"  
" come on Lex, it'd make me very happy" Archie pleaded, holding her close  
" Oh...really?" Lexie grinned, leading him on for a minute before finally saying " Okay. I will move back, and yes I would like to be a 'couple' as you say"  
Archie smiled and drew her closer  
" I never thought I'd meet someone like you at Glenbogle" He commented, leaning in to kiss her  
" I never though I'd find a place like Glenbogle at all" Lexie answered "But I'm very glad that I did"  
Archie agreed whole heartedly.  
  
The End

****

****


End file.
